Dance Partner
by Sleep Paralysis
Summary: Sometimes jealousy leads to something you would not expect I suck at summarys but hey its my 1st storyReview oh yeah & no FLAMES!


DANCE PARTNER

He couldn't stand it watching her sway to the beat with another guy. The way their bodies got too close and the guy placing his hands gently but forcefully on her hips.

It drove him insane where it actually got hard for him to sit in that room.

All he wanted to do was yank that guy away beat him senseless and show Hinamori he was more than capable to lead her on the dance floor.

As the salsa beat started to quicken more contact was implicated. Hinamori placed her frail arms around her dance partner as he laid his hands on the frame of her hips. She started to move her hips in a circular motion and her dance partner just followed along.

Hitsugaya knew this would happen as soon as heard all about this dance performance.

flash back

clang clang

"All captains and vice captains must report to a emergency meeting now"

Hitsugaya was in the middle of finising up paperwork that was due the next day. He got up from his seat and went over to the couch to where a strawberry blonde hair woman was fast asleep.

"Wake up Matsumoto or I swear I will give you a years worth of paperwork to do!," he screamed into the young woman's ear.

"Ahhh tachio why do you have to be so mean.," she wined

"Shadd up we have a meeting we must attend to!" he said getting more irritated by the second.

"well why didn't you say so!" she said before skipping out of the door.

At the meeting

" Now as you all know we are going to be having our annual ball and this year I wanted to do a special surprise event. This year we are going to have captains and vice captains pair up and dance a salsa routine created by Unhonna Taichou." Yamamoto announced.

"What!" was all you could hear after Yamamoto spoke.

Hitsugaya didn't want to participate in this stupid event he wasn't even planning on coming to the ball but he was forced by Hinamori begging him on joining the fun.

later on

Hitsugaya was making his way to the dance hall with Matsumoto praying he would get out of this with his pride still in tacked.

When he came in his eyes shot wide open by the sight that he was forced to watch.

Hinamori was in a dance position with no other then Kira which was not him!

He was so angry he wanted to turn Kira into a human popsicle and steal Hinamori away.

He told himself that Kira was not a suitable partner for Hinamori. But deep inside he knew that he was jealous and wanted Hinamori to be his dance partner.

present time

He sat there eyes glued on the couple that was doing exceptionally well. Then out of no where Kira made a wrong move and landed on his foot twisted. Kira sat on the floor holding his ankle in handle trying hard to act tough for Hinamori. Unohanna stopped her dance number counting and ran over to Kira.

"Oh my Kira you have sprained your ankle I'm afraid to say you can not continue in this activity." Unohanna said with much concern. She then turned to Hinamori as Renji was helping Kira to the 4th division.

"Well I suppose we have to find you a new partner." She said as she turned to see Hitsugaya sitting by himself.

"Hitsugaya Taichou will you please do the honor as to lead Hinamori." She said

This was it this was his time to show Hinamori just exactly what he was made of and that he could do way better than Kira.

So he walked up to Hinamori placed his hands hesitantly on her hips as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. As soon as Hitsugaya felt the sudden contant he couldn't help but blush and saw Hinamori was as red as a tomato.

Then the music started up once again and you can hear Unohanna count … 1… 2… 3

They started at where Kira and Hinamori had left off. Hitsugaya didn't know why but dancing with Hinamori felt so natural but he sure as hell didn't want to tell Hinamori that.

Out of nowhere Hinamori spoke,"why are you blushing." He didn't know what to say he was caught in the ack by none other then his dream girl.

"I'm not blushing its just really hot and all this body contact isn't making it any better," he replied quickly but coolly.

Hinamori was a little disappointed at this answer she had hoped he was blushing because he liked her and just being around her made him blush but she guessed it only happened in her dreams.

"Hmph fine then maybe we should stop then," she replied a little irritated.

Hinamori was about to break the contact until a pair of strong arms wrapped around Hinamori's waist. "Hitsugaya what are you…," but Hinamori was unable to finish what she was about to say because a pair of lips were pushed against hers.

She was shocked at first. "Is he kissing me no way that can't be oh my gosh, man he's a good kisser, what the hell Hinamori kiss him back," that's when she broke from her thoughts and kissed Hitsugaya back but with much more desperation.

When the kiss broke all Hinamori could say was what she wasn't able to finish, "doing."

"Umm Hinamori theres something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time …(breathes real deep) every time your around its hard for me to breathe and I can't but help a blush. Because you take my breathe away. And every time your with another guy I can't stand but be over come by jealousy. Long story short I love you Hinamori and I always have."

Hinamori was lost for words and the only thing she could do was act and act she did. She took a hold of the front of Hitsugaya's captain robe and kissed him with as much passion as she could give and without a second thought Hitsugaya kissed back with an equal amount of passion.

She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

And with a low chuckle Hitsugaya said, "I'd hope you had felt the same way."

FIN


End file.
